Modern surgical practice relies on proper visualization in the operating room. Retractors, overhead lights, suctioning devices and multiple other devices along with surgical assistants have been employed to aid the surgeon to adequately visualize a surgical site. Despite this, the problem of inadequate lighting often persists. This is especially true when the surgical site is shadowed or occluded, such as when working deep within body cavities. Further, general illumination from typical overhead surgical lighting systems is typically a broad spectrum light. Under some circumstances, illumination having a particular wavelength supplied locally at the surgical site may be helpful in allowing the surgeon to differentiate a particular tissue type from a different tissue type or other anatomical feature.
A solution to the problem of inadequate lighting could ideally ease intraoperative frustration by the surgical team and ultimately improve postoperative outcomes.
A device to provide two of the most effective visualization aids, suctioning and lighting, has yet to be effectively embodied in a single, functional surgical tool. However, the advantages of effectively providing a suction instrument with a light sources are numerous.